


Potato

by suki_pie



Series: Our Story [6]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Bit romance, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 19:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3300539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suki_pie/pseuds/suki_pie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Aku benci kentang."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Potato

**Author's Note:**

> Maze Runner Trilogy punyanya Om James Dashner. Cerita milik Suki. Tidak ada keuntungan komersil macam apapun atas pembuatan fanfiksi ini.   
> Happy reading~

“Makan ini, Newt.”

Newt mengerling, satu lirikan sinis ia berikan dengan sengaja begitu Minho datang, meletakan mangkuk tipis dengan santai tepat di hadapannya, di atas meja makan. Mangkuk itu tidak kosong. Sepotong kentang rebus dan buncis menemaninya. Tidak lupa juga _sandwich_ buatan Frypan yang mendingin sejak makan malam berakhir—lima jam yang lalu.

            “Kentang.” Kelakar Newt sewot, menusuk potongan terbesar dengan garpunya—cukup keras dan asal-asalan. Cukup untuk menunjukan rasa tidak tertarik di dalamnya. Terlebih begitu Minho mendapati sepasang iris karamelnya berpendar tidak suka.

            “Iya, itu kentang,” balas Minho tak acuh. Ditariknya kursi kosong di depan Newt, lalu mendudukinya. Keadaan di sekitar mereka sudah sepi, tentu saja. Para _glader_ lain sudah lama terbuai oleh alam mimpi di tengah malam seperti ini. Hanya mereka berdua yang masih terjaga—mungkin.

            “Kau tahu, Minho,” lanjut Newt, memutar garpunya beberapa kali, “kentang mengandung dua ratus enam puluh satu kalori, lima koma enam gram protein, dan nol koma tiga gram lemak.”    

            “Benarkah?” Minho mendengus geli, pura-pura tertarik. “Yang aku tahu, jika kentang itu dikupas sebelum direbus, kandungan protein di dalamnya akan menghilang setengah gram, tapi kandungan protei dan lemaknya tetap sama.”

Lagi, Newt kembali menusuk kentang rebusnya—kali ini ukuran yang lebih kecil—tanpa memakan kentang sebelumnya. “Dan lagi, vitamin C yang terkandung di dalamnya bermanfaat sebagai antioksidan yang berguna untuk melindungi sel akibat kerusakan radikal bebas,” katanya, diplomatis. “Jadi—”

            “Jadi,” sela Minho cepat, mengambil dengan gesit garpu dari tangan si pemuda pirang sedangkan satu telapak tangan bebasnya yang lain menangkup kedua pipi Newt. “Berhenti berteori dan makan sekarang juga, Isaac Newton.”

Newt meronta, namun kelima jemari kasar yang sering kali melindunginya itu tak lelah untuk mempertahankan. Enggan untuk melepaskan. Memaksa untuk tercengkram. Minho menjejalkan potongan kentang rebus yang diambilnya ke dalam mulut Newt. Begitu sang objek yang menerimanya nyaris memuntahkannya kembali, ia menahannya cepat.

             “Uhuk! Uhuk!”

            Minho mendesah pelan. “Jangan berpikir aku akan tertipu, Newton,” sahutnya keki, menyerahkan segelas air putih ke arah Newt. Setelah yakin kentangnya dikunyah dan ditelan hingga habis. “Aku tahu kau mencoba untuk menghindar.”

            “Aku benci kentang,”

            “Aku tahu itu.”

            “Terlebih dengan kentang rebus.”

            Sang _runner_ Asia itu mengangguk samar. “Aku juga tahu itu.” ia menyentil pelan kening si pirang, terkekeh puas, lalu mengacak rambutnya pelan. “Tapi kentang bagus untuk kesehatanmu, Newt. Lagipula, orang sakit memang butuh makanan yang istimewa bukan?”

            Newt mati kutu.

            Terkutuklah dengan demamnya saat ini.

* * *

**~End~**

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih sudah membaca :D


End file.
